For over two and a half centuries
by Inamioly
Summary: Bella is almost lifeless, her life actually hanging on limbo. Set on Book 4. What if Rosalie had indeed left Bella's side for a moment, and Carlisle had stayed with her?


**A/N: Before you think badly of me for attempting this pair, I'll remind you that I am NOT a BellaEdward supporter. I support AliceJacob, AliceJasper, BellaJasper, BellaCarlisle. Okidoki? I'm sorry if I offend someone with this story. I don't think I need to tell you the time and place where this story takes place, but anyhow, it is after Jacob's discovery of her pregnancy and before his suggestion that she drinks blood instead of human food. Book Four.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I've recently found out Carlisle, though blond and cute, is not mine. It was the saddest hour of my life.**_

Bella rested close to lifeless on the bed I had brought from the hospital, her eyes shut with unnecessary passion, wrinkled from the movement. I sat on a chair by her side, enjoying the remaining two hours without Rosalie. I had never felt so grateful towards our idiosyncrasies as to wish for an entire week that she felt thirsty enough to find herself a threat to her unborn prize. And I had by no means ever channeled so much repulsion into a member of my family. Strong negative feelings surfaced every time Rosalie hovered protectively over Bella's large belly and pretended to be concerned with the only actual human being. I often wondered what Emmet thought on this subject. I let my mind vaguely wander by the forest I knew they would be hunting in, and gave graces at my eating habits. Had it not been by my delayed hunger and their anticipated one, I am quite sure I would not have been allowed time alone with Bella. It gave me a sacred opportunity to figure out how to save her.

Bella cringed, still unconscious and pale, and I automatically landed a hand on hers. I heard her heart soften and assumed the wave of pain had come to a temporary halt. My throat was suddenly sore, but I was irrationally sure it was due to something but to thirst and desire over her blood. I thought about Edward's reaction to her condition, and my own mind flinched. What was I doing? It was neither healthy nor vulgar to worry that much, and it meant I was one step away from breaking a loyal, old bond. I chose to take the tiny voice's words, whispering that I was feeling sympathetic with her unfortunate situation, as the truth.

Bella opened her eyes as swiftly as I ordered mine to follow hers. I mechanically put on a kind, reassuring smile.

"Hi. How are you doing today?" I asked quietly, adverting from her intense gaze.

"Hmm…" She stretched without physical movement but a minimal shrug of her shoulders, merely moaning how weak she felt. "Better." She attempted a grin, but I easily saw past her lie.

"Would one more blanket be any help?" I glanced at the pile on the ground next to his feet and grabbed one at her quick dismissal, showing her they were not out of reach and it would cause no harm to pick one up. I got up, apparently with abnormal velocity to her so very human eyes, as she blinked a few times, confused at my unexpected change of place. "See? No trouble." I placed the blanket on her frail looking body, adjusting the ends of it to suit her needs. My hand stopped as it touched the gigantic bulge. I had never had permission to come near it with my instruments, and Rosalie herself had done the ultra sound with me making an informed interpretation of the results. Something inside me made my insides shiver, and I sensed my eyes widening.

"He has that effect on people. You can't help but… feel that way." She whispered, placing her hand on top of mine with difficulty. I wanted to tell her to stop exhausting herself for me, but the bug in my brain decided against it and ordered me to choose the selfish path. Her warm hand on mine was slightly more than I could handle. I should have realized that with Edward gone the odd feelings I had started being invaded with would be magnified by the lack of someone to hide from.

"You're still sure it will be a boy." I murmured, a smile of doubt matching her forced grin.

"Yes." She rubbed her belly tenderly with her free hand, and I fought the urge to imitate her.

"Well, I…" I cleared my throat. "I think it will be a girl. And she will have big, brown, Bella-like eyes." I finished, perhaps with more than the recommended tenderness.

"Poor baby girl, then." She joked, a faint chuckle sucking the already little strength out of her body.

"Don't say that." I smiled at her. "She would be lucky to." My hand recoiled from her swollen stomach the moment I found it more than unbearable the control I had to force myself to in order not to give in. I was not used to having urges. I had not had them in over two and a half centuries.

"Well, it's your opinion." She shrugged weakly. "I think that… if you don't mind… that I will be going to sleep." Her sleepy eyes begged me to understand, and I caressed her hand in acceptance.

"I will be right here, should you need something." I promised vehemently.

She grabbed my hand, barely squeezing it, and smiled, really smiled, in reassurance, her eyes closed from the fatigue. "I know you will, Carlisle. You always are. That's why I feel better. I know you're here." A soft sigh let me know she had drifted off to sleep, but not before both our hands got pulled gently onto her belly. I felt warmth fill my vampire body as it never had, and for once let it pass as something more than a product of my imagination.

**A/N: See? Not completely revolting, I expect. I find them adorable, Carlisle being the respectable, subtle doctor, and Bella being the one in need of his help. AND he actually looks good in the movie. I don't know if you've noticed as well, but vampires in the movies have the bad habit of being ugly. C'mon, Jasper? Emmet? Even Rosalie is not the Ice Queen of Beauty in the movies. But Carlisle… that is a vampire.**

**Okayy, off with my rant. Please review, tell me what you think, okidoki? Have a great last day of Easter Holidays, people (for those who still are on holidays).**

**Kisses,**

**Febya **


End file.
